This invention relates generally to computer networks and more particularly to systems and methods for determining a flow of data.
Conventional rule-based computer security firewalls are based upon varyingly complex sets of rules, or “rule bases”. Data packets that enter such a firewall are compared to information in, and rules of, one or more rule bases to determine whether the data packets should be allowed to pass through the firewall. Rule bases are structured around concepts of logical comparisons, such as Boolean logic, and sequential rule flow through a list of rules. As rule bases become more complex, they require more system and processor overhead. Consequently, organizations that use firewalls often compromise between rule base complexity and perceived required data throughput, sacrificing some amount of security in favor of performance.